planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Adventures on the Planet of the Apes 1
:"There's a life-sized statue of you somewhere, Landon. Oh, it's probably turned green by now, and nobody can read the name-plate... but never let it be said we forget our heroes." ::--'George Taylor' Planet of the Apes, Part I of VI Cast of Characters: * Dodge * George Taylor * John Landon * Hunt Leader * Nova * Stewart Locations: *New York area Items: * None Synopsis: NASA astronauts George Taylor, Dodge, Landon and Stewart lock themselves into suspended animation for a long-term voyage through deep space. The purpose of their mission is to test the Hasslein theory of the effects on a vehicle traveling at the speed of light. During the journey, the ship is pulled into a planet's gravitational field and it crash lands into a lake. Automatic recovery systems awaken the crew – all but Stewart. An air leak had ruptured in her cubicle during the journey and she is now nothing but a dessicated corpse. After discovering Stewart's corpse, the astronauts take a reading and find that they have traveled some two-thousand years into the future. The hull of the ship ruptures and water begins pouring in. Taylor, Dodge and Landon grab some meager supplies and hop into a life raft. They paddle to shore as their space capsule sinks beneath the surface of the lake. They have no idea what planet they are on, but theorize that they are in the constellation of Orion. Taylor chides Landon for his scientific ambition and Landon fires back on Taylor's cynicism and antisocial tendencies. But their most pressing concern right now is finding food and water before their supplies run out. After wandering through a barren desert for several days, they eventually come upon a waterfall and a grove of trees. Overjoyed, the astronauts take off their clothes and go swimming, But a hidden observer steals the clothes from the shoreline. Discovering the theft, Taylor and the others track the thieves down. They find a colony of mute, savage human primitives and an attractive dark-haired woman that immediately catches Taylor's eye. Suddenly, a pack of horseback riding, rifle-bearing gorillas storm through the brush and begin hunting the savages. Taylor and the others have no choice but to flee along with the others. A rider's bullet fells Dodge, and Landon disappears among the crowd. As the gorillas chase them through the fields, the hunt leader begins speaking to one of his confederates and expresses shock at the idea that he heard one of the humans speak. Notes *This issue is the first of a six-part official movie adaptation of the 1968 Arthur P. Jacobs film, . *This issue was originally printed in Planet of the Apes Magazine #1. While the original printing is in black and white, this issue is in color. *First (reprinted) comic book appearance of all characters. The character of Nova is not to be confused with Richard Rider or Frankie Raye - two comic book superheroes featured in various titles by Marvel Comics. *The character of George Taylor is referred to only as "Taylor" or "Bright Eyes" throughout the series. George Taylor is not to be confused with the DC Character George Taylor - the city editor of the Daily Star on Earth-Two. *The Hunt Leader is one of the gorilla hunters that captures Taylor. He appears again in issue #2. *Although Dodge is killed in this issue, his severed head makes an appearance in Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #3. *John Landon is referred to only as Landon in this issue. He is not provided with a first name until his next appearance in Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #4. Related Articles * External Links *Planet of the Apes article at Wikipedia *Planet of the Apes (1968 movie) article at Wikipedia *Planet of the Apes (2001 movie) article at Wikipedia *Planet of the Apes comic series index at the Grand Comics Database References *Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #1 at the Marvel Database Project Category:Marvel Comics Issues